tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Love After Love
Lyrics |-|Korean= Always be my love by my tears girl you have to know how much I loved you Still just can’t stop thinking of you 너 없이도 웃고 너 없이도 울고 너 없이 혼자서도 살아가는 나 이제는 이렇게 또 다른 여자와 네 얘길 하면서도 담담한걸 봐 그녀의 웃음소리 너를 생각나게 해 수줍게 웃는 모습까지 woo 의미 없는 손짓도 너를 떠올리게 해 아직 너를 보내지 못했나 봐 너를 잊지 못해도 또 다른 사랑은 찾아와 이젠 너를 놓아주라고 나를 보채고 기약 없는 기다림 그래도 내게는 소중해 너를 느낄 수만 있다면 영원히 너를 기다릴 수 있어 또 다른 누군갈 사랑해야만 널 잊을 수 있단 걸 알아 nevertheless 그렇게 니 모습 다 지워버리면 다시는 너를 기억 할 수 없잖아 그 앤 곁에 없잖아 사랑 할 수 없잖아 만질 수도 없단 걸 알아 woo 꿈을 꿀 수 없어도 다신 사랑 못해도 내가 살수 있는 이유는 너야 너를 잊지 못해도 또 다른 사랑은 찾아와 이젠 너를 놓아주라고 나를 보채고 기약 없는 기다림 그래도 내게는 소중해 너를 느낄 수만 있다면 영원히 너를 기다릴 수 있어 너를 잊으려 잊으려 해도 내 몸과 마음은 서 있어.. 시간을 거꾸로 돌이켜도 너는 영원한 나의 girl (Destiny) 내 가슴속에 너를 담지 못했으니 이젠 너가 아닌 다른 여잘 채우려고 노력했으니 Tiny but maybe wasn’t my responsibility my guarantee was instant of lovely fantasy It always happens to our lives No advice couldn’t stop the time Jesus Christ 언젠간 누구와 사랑하게 될지 몰라 너 있는 그곳에 언젠가 돌아가 영원히 변치 않을 사랑을 다시 시작해 너를 잊지 못해도 또 다른 사랑은 찾아와 이젠 너를 놓아주라고 나를 보채고 기약 없는 기다림 그래도 내게는 소중해 너를 느낄 수만 있다면 영원히 너를 너를 잊지 못해도 또 다른 사랑은 찾아와 이젠 너를 놓아주라고 나를 보채고 기약 없는 기다림 그래도 내게는 소중해 너를 느낄 수만 있다면 영원히 너를 기다릴 수 있어 |-|Romanized= Always be my love by my tears girl you have to know how much I loved you Still just can’t stop thinking of you neo eobsido utgo neo eobsido ulgo neo eobsido honjaseodo saraganeun na ijenun ireohge ddo dareun yeojawa ne yaegil hamyeonseodo damdamhan geol bwa geunyeoui useumsori neoreul saenggaknage hae sujubge utneun moseubkkaji woo uimi eobtneun sonjitdo neoreul ddeo-ollige hae ajik neoreul bonaeji mothaetna bwa neoreul ijji mothaedo ddo dareun sarangeun chajawa ijen neoreul nohajurago nareul bochaego giyak eobtneun gidarim geuraedo naegeneun sojunghae neoreul neukkil suman itdamyeon yeongwonhi neoreul gidaril su isseo ddo dareun nugungal saranghaeyaman neol ijeul su itdan geol ara nevertheless geureohge ni moseub da jiwobeorimyeon dasineun neoreul gieokhal su eobtjanha geu aen gyeote eobtjanha saranghal su eobtjanha manjil su eobtdan geol ara woo ggumeul ggul su eobseodo dasin sarang mothaedo naega salsu itneun iyuneun neoya neoreul ijji mothaedo ddo dareun sarangeun chajawa ijen neoreul nohajurago nareul bochaego giyak eobtneun gidarim geuraedo naegeneun sojunghae neoreul neukkil suman itdamyeon yeongwonhi neoreul gidaril su isseo neoreul ijeuryeo ijeuryeo haedo nae momgwa maeumeun seo isseo.. siganeul geogguro dorikyeodo neonun yongwonhan naui girl (Destiny) nae gaseumsoge neoreul damji mothaesseuni ijen niga anin dareun yeojal chaeuryeogo noryeokhaesseuni Tiny but maybe wasn’t my responsibility my guarantee was instant of lovely fantasy It always happens to our lives No advice couldn’t stop the time Jesus Christ eonjengan nuguwa saranghage doelji molla neo itneun geu gose eonjenga doraga yeongwonhi byeonchi anheul sarangeul dasi sijakhae neoreul ijji mothaedo ddo dareun sarangeun chajawa ijen neoreul nohajurago nareul bochaego giyak eobtneun gidarim geudaero naegeneun sojunghae neoreul neukkil suman itdamyeon yeongwonhi neoreul neoreul ijji mothaedo ddo dareun sarangeun chajawa ijen neoreul nohajurago nareul bochaego giyak eobtneun gidarim geuraedo naegeneun sojunghae neoreul neukkil suman itdamyeon yeongwonhi neoreul gidaril su isseo |-|English= Always be my love by my tears Girl you have to know how much I loved you Still just can’t stop thinking of you Without you I laugh and cry alone, without you in this life Look at me now, with another girl, sharing my stories about you The sound of her laugh makes me think of you, including the way she laughs, woo Her fidgeting even reminds me of you, I guess I still haven’t let you go Even though I didn’t forget you, I still look for another love Now I want to let you go, so I force myself to I wait for unspoken promises, they mean so much to me If it means that I can feel you, I can wait for you forever If I loved someone else, then I know I can forget you Nevertheless But if I erase everything about you, I won’t have anything to remember you by That child isn’t by your side, he can’t love you I’m aware that I can’t touch you, woo Even if I can’t dream or love again, you’re the reason that I live Even though I didn’t forget you, I still look for another love Now I want to let you go, so I force myself to I wait for unspoken promises, they mean so much to me If it means that I can feel you, I can wait for you forever No matter how much I want to forget you, my body and mind stays still.. I want to turn back time and make you my girl for eternity (Destiny) Since I wasn’t able to have all of you in my heart I’ll try to fill it up with another girl Tiny but maybe wasn’t my responsibility My guarantee was instant of lovely fantasy It always happens to our lives No advice couldn’t stop the time, Jesus Christ I don’t know if I can love anyone again Return to your place whenever you want to Love will continue from where you left it Even though I didn’t forget you, I still look for another love Now I want to let you go, so I force myself to I wait for unspoken promises, they mean so much to me If I could only feel you, then I would, forever for you Even though I didn’t forget you, I still look for another love Now I want to let you go, so I force myself to I wait for unspoken promises, they mean so much to me If it means that I can feel you, I can wait for you forever Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs